The invention relates to the use of custom color inks in printing.
In printing, custom colors are often used for accent colors. For use with printing presses, custom color inks are pre-mixed and are typically used for large runs with long setup times for each job. Such pre-mixing of large batches is inefficient for smaller print jobs that make use of custom colors, and setup and cleanup can be difficult and time consuming.